Boy's verses girls
by victorwebsterx
Summary: Brennen and Jesse start a agme of war in Sanctuay.I'm not perfect but i do try.So please read and review.xxxx
1. Chapter 1

Brennen turned his head away as the sunlight came shooting through the curtains.

"Damn,i hate morninings" Brennen raised up his right hand and talked into his comm link "Hey guys any of you up yet?"

Brennen could hear a giggle in response "Yeah we are all up and having breakfast and you could have been enjoying some aswell if you got up in time"

"Thanks for that Emma,Good morning to you too"

Brennen rolled over and climbed out of bed,throwing the brown sheets back onto the bed.He grabbed the nearest pair of trousers he could find and put them on.

"Oh man why does everyone have to wake up early,there should be a rule,don't get up til lunch!"

Brennan open his door and walked towards the kitchen.Everybody was sitting around the table,by the looks of it they had just finished of the last of the food.

"So Brennan" Emma asked "What's her name?Where does she live?Are you going to see her again?Hair colour,eye colour,sexy?"

They all turned to look at Emma "Em what are you on?" Shalimar asked

"What! might aswell get it out in the open in one go.Save us oh 18 hours of Brennans love fest chit chat!"

Jesse started to laugh and looked at Brennan "She's got you there buddy" Brennen stared back at Jesse making Jesse hang his head while still laughing.

"You don't know what your talkiing about Emma,it's called finding love"

The rest of the team burst out laughing like hysterical kids.

"Huh love is it Brennen" replied Emma "I know about love"

"Yeah your love of shoes" Emma glared at Brennan

"No Brennan I mean my love for you." Emma placed her cup down onto the table.Walked over to Brennan and placed her hands onto his waist and pulled him close to her.Just as their bodies touched Emma reached up and placed her lips against his and gave his bottom a squeeze.

Brennen returned the kiss placing his arms around her waist.

"Ahem Emma I think you have proven your point" said Jesse.

Emma pulled away "See that's love"

Brennen stood there in shook just glareing at Emma

"I love love so much I would even kiss you with bad breath! "Emma walked passed Jesse patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey man beat that" came Jesse's reply through the laughter.

The team got up and walked passed the now dazed Brennen.

Brennen looked down to see everyone had gone.He turned and walked out of the kitchen.He could still hear Jesse laughing.

Emma walked up to Brennen "You ok?.I'm sorry about that Brennen.But you did have it coming" she turned to look at the still laughing Jesse

"I guess that made Jesse's day"

Brennen looked at Emma "Yeah i guess it did but i got something better to make his day"

Brennen moved Emma out of his way and walked up to Jesse "Found that funny did you?"

"Come on bro,you have got to admit Emma got ya" came Jesse's reply.He was holding his ribs "man laughter sure can make your ribs hurt."

At that moment Brennen grabbed Jesse's head with both his hands,one either side and planted a kiss on Jesse's lips.

"mmm umph" Jesse was struggling trying to get away from Brennen.

Brennen freed Jesse from his grip and turned to face Emma and Shalimar who were standing there with their hands over their mouths.He gave them a small smile and returned his look to Jesse.

"Laugh at that bro!" Jesse was busy wiping his lips with the cuff of his sleeve "ugh that is not funny dude" Shalimar and Emma were laughing,hanging onto each others arm.

"They found it funny Jess" Brennen patted Jesse on the shoulder and walked away.

Emma spoke up "He got you there Jess."

"For now he has.Just give me a minute to get the bleach to clean this ugh! then i'll get him back!"

Jesse stood in the bathroom scrubbing his lips "Bleach would only give me sore lips." thought Jesse

"Ah bleach!!!"

15 minutes later

Brennen was quite happy singing to himself in the shower.He didn't notice Jesse reach in and grab the shampoo bottle and replace it.

"Now lets see who will be laughing now!" Jesse thought to himself

Emma,Shalimar and Jesse were sitting around the computers talking about Jesse's encounter with Brennen

"Still finding it funny huh, just wait a while and you two will soon be laughing about something else"

Emma looked at Jess "What have you done?"

"You will just have to wait and see"

Jesse started to laugh grabbing his stomach "This is gonna be so funny"

Jesse looked at his watch "5-4-3-2-1!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"You see girls that's Brennen,he just got something he didn't want"

Emma looked up towards Brennens bedroom door.A big smile came across her face which soon turned to laughter.

"What's happened?" Shalimar asked

"JESSE!!!!!!!" shouted Brennen as he came around the corner.

Brennen was faced by three hysterical faces.

"I don't find this funny.Jess you are so dead"

"Hey they found it funny" replied Jesse pointing to the girls.

"HA you HA are HA a HA blond HA HA HA" chirpped in Shalimar

"I noticed that Shal.You can all stop laughing now.The jokes over and it's not even that funny"

"Yeah it is.Jess got you back good" cried Emma with laughter.

Brennen glared at Jesse and held his hand up to show an orb of electricity.He shot a small spark at Jesse's arm

"Hey that hurt and that isn't very funny Bren!"

"You deserved it Jess.You made me a blond"

"Yeah but a sexy blond" Jess blew him a kiss and jumped of his chair and started to run away.

"Guna get you dude" Brennen yelled across Sanctuary.

Shalimar gabbed Brennens arm "Calm down Brennen"

"I will calm down when i've killed his sorry butt!" came Brennens reply.

Brennen pulled Shalimar's hand away and ran towards where he last saw Jesse running for his life.

"You better still be running if I get ya you dead!!"

Running down the corridoor Brennen didn't notice Adam comming out from one of the rooms.

"Whoa Brennen what's happ..." Adam stared at Brennen and a smile appeared across his face."Didn't imagine you as a blonde Brennen but i think it's great!"

"Yeah laugh like the rest of them" shouts Brennen as he darts off down the corridor searching in every door he passes.

Jesse hears Brennen opening the doors "Shit he's guna kill me.The man can't take a joke"

At that moment Brennen opened the door that Jesse was hiding behind.

"Found ya bud.Now you guna pay." Brennen held his hand up and let sparks shoot from his fingers.

"Brennen,Jesse seeing as you are acting like boys.Us girls are going shopping to find us some real men.You know the type-brains,good looks and common sense." Emma shouts down the corridoor.

Jesse and Brennen turn and look at each other "What ya say we show them we've got brains." Jesse smiles back at Brennen "You're on." Both men shake hands.

Please review good or bad.I know i am not one of the greatest writers but i enjoy it.So please review!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this is a short part but i have been busy with my other stories.Review and I promise the next part will be longer and funnier.

Boys verses girls 2

"Emma,Shalimar i really want to apologise for my behaviour." Jesse gives they girls a sad face "I'm relly sorry."

"I't's each other you should be apologising to.You for kissing Jesse and you for turning him blonde." Emma points to both of them."So kiss and make up"

"I think they have already done that Em." Shalimar pouts her lips

"Very funny on guys shake hands and be friends." Emma pulls them closer to each other.

"I'm sorry bro" Jesse holds out his hand.

"Yeah me to" Brennen takes Jesse's hand and gives him an electric shock.

"Hey.Brennen why did you do that man.i was apologising"

"I know,just wanted to get you back one more time.I gota be blonde for a while so we're even" Brennen shakes Jesse's hand and lets go "It's that better?" 

"Now do you guy's want to come shopping with us.If you do,you,ve got to promise to behave" Emma moves past the boy's and reaches for her coat "Well?"

Jesse turns to Brennen "Do you fancy shopping today?"

"If you do then I do" Brennen replies

"No if you want to go then I will go" Jesse answers

"Only if you want to go.It's up to you Jess"

"No Brennen it's up to you"

"Come on Jess you decide"

"No you decide"

"That's it i've had enough.I will decide." Shalimar grabbs Jesse and Brennen by the arms and pulls them towards the garage "You are both coming.Now move"

"Shal i need to get my wallet" Jesse pulls away from her grasp.

"Do you want me to get it for you Jess" Brennen moves closer to Jesse

"Oh would you.That would be a great help." Jesse moves pass the girls.As he crosses paths with Brennen they both wink at each other.


End file.
